Sired
by fallingforkeeps
Summary: In which Caroline isn't a vampire and Klaus didn't expect to find himself intrigued with a baby werewolf.


**i am going to be completely honest and say that writing the end part of this drabble was not easy for me. it was pretty uncomfortable, but i had had the idea to write this after seeing a graphic on tumblr. and then the end was more as a gift for ari (you see the recurring theme here?) so i actually powered through and wrote it. originally this wasn't even to be posted here, and honestly i don't know if i will be writing anything like this content-wise. and i really do hope you don't see this a me teasing you all because that isn't the case. regardless i hope you enjoy! **

**carry on. **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters. **

**...**

The stake was shaking in her hands, her ears where ringing and Caroline was breathing heavily. Everything was hazy and the world blurred by her as she ran forward plunging the stake into Katherine.

She kept reminding herself that this wasn't Elena. That Elena was sitting at home, waiting for her, Stefan, and Damon to come back. That it really wasn't killing if that person was a psychotic vampire who was already dead and trying to kill her best friends.

And then her vision went black. She felt a stab of pain in her abdomen and she fell forward. She could hear Stefan calling her name and then it was gone. Damon was staring down at her, his eyebrows furled, and Stefan was kneeling down next to her concern filling his face.

Katherine's body was slumped over, gray and still and Caroline couldn't stop thinking about Elena when Damon grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

"Blondie, when were you planning on telling us that you were a freaking werewolf?"

"Damon" Stefan said calmly and Caroline looked over at him, confused by Damon's words.

"A what? "

The full moon was approaching quickly and Caroline was dreading it. She wished her dad would have said something about the gene, maybe then she would have stayed out of the vampire business. Wouldn't have prodded until Elena told her everything, and then agreed to be a part of their stupid plan to kill Katherine.

But that hadn't happened and Caroline did kill Katherine, triggering her curse and beginning the long road she'd walked. Elena had forbidden Damon from killing her, and Stefan helped as much as she could. He helped control her strength and her emotions, and when her first full moon had come along he was the one who had chained her up so she couldn't hurt anyone. He had even stayed with her the whole night so she wouldn't be alone. The first full moon had come and gone, and with it came the excruciating pain and wild range of emotions. With it came the knowledge that nothing would ever be the same. It didn't matter that Katherine was gone, with the danger magnet that Elena was a new big bad was now out to get her.

And then her mom found out.

Liz had followed her and Stefan one full moon, curious about what exactly she was doing with the younger Salvatore. She'd stepped out of the shadows when Stefan had finished chaining her up. "Caroline?" Liz had asked, confusion etched on her face. But Caroline didn't have time to say anything before the torture of turning began.

When she'd woken up, her mom was gone and Stefan had given her a sympathetic look.

"She'll come around Care-"

"I'm fine."

Caroline had waited up for her mom the next night, but she never came home.

Then her dad came for her and taught her things she wished she never had to learn. She loved her dad, but she never thought they would be bonding over transformations during the full moon. But Caroline didn't let any of that get to her. She was a Forbes and she was above it all, rising to the challenge. Stronger and fiercer than ever.

When she came home everything was different. Jenna was dead, the Hybrid took Stefan, Elena was recklessly looking for him, Matt and Tyler wouldn't stop asking about what it was like to turn, and her mom hadn't spoken to her yet.

Damon, had his hands full tracking down Stefan while trying to stop Elena from getting herself and he had asked Caroline for help. He had even offered to compel LIz, but she had hope that her mom would be able to look her in the eye again.

So Caroline carried on, her head held high amongst the chaos that followed her. She did things like plan the senior prank night to help everyone forget about life for a while. Everyone was on board for once and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. She was in the hall with Tyler strategically placing cups on the floor, rolling her eyes at his questions.

"So do you just wake up naked after every full moon?

Caroline turned to glare at Tyler, but he was looking at her with teasing eyes and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You are just asking for-"

An accented feminine voice interrupted them and Caroline looked up from her crouched position. A blonde girl in heels was making her way down the hall lazily, dragging her fingers across the lockers.

"I never did understand these silly prank gatherings"

"Do we know you?" asked Caroline, standing slowly and placing herself in front of Tyler.

"You're Caroline, Elena's little werewolf friend" the blonde answered and Caroline took a step forward.

"And you are?" she scoffed.

The blonde rushed forward, pinning Caroline against the wall.

"I'm going to need you to come with me."

Caroline was running through all the possible scenarios she could act on as the girl dragged her towards the gym. When they pushed through the doors, Caroline's eyes swept through the room seeing Elena, Bonnie, Matt and two other seniors. There was a curly-haired man speaking and Caroline caught a few words as she tried processing everything going on while the other blonde pulled at her scalp.

"...sister Rebekah...she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass"

Rebekah shoved Caroline into the other Brit's arms and he firmly grabbed ahold of her.

"So you're the baby werewolf that took care of Katherine Pierce for me."

Caroline shivered when his finger traced the curve of her jaw coming down to tilt her chin up towards him.

"While I am grateful for your contribution love, I am quite sorry for what I am about to do."

"Leave her alone" Elena yelled shakily. Klaus turned Caroline around to face everyone. She was trembling and her eyes were watering, but Caroline wasn't about to let herself falter in front of this pretentious British Hybrid.

"Go ahead, do your worst" she challenged, and Klaus's chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"Feisty, aren't you? A quality I admire." He held onto her hair tightly, stepping to her left.

'Now I am going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually"

Klaus took his wrist, biting into it and suddenly it was pressed to her lips, his blood streaming into her mouth. Bonnie and Elena stepped forward, eyes wide looking straight at their best friend.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Caroline's sake you better hurry."

Caroline was struggling to breathe, and her breathing grew erratic against his hand. With a quick movement Klaus snapped her neck and Elena and Bonnie both cried out. Klaus laughed when Matt ran forward to catch Caroline's body.

"He killed her" Matt whispered

"No, she's not dead." Elena responded shakily.

"His blood, it'll turn her into a vampire."

Klaus walked over to Elena, telling Bonnie that she had the power to save Caroline. He grabbed ahold of Elena and ordered Rebekah to take "the werewolf girl" somewhere else.

Caroline woke up, taking in a deep breath. Tyler was standing above her, trying to calm her down.

"Where am I? What happened?"

They were in one of the science classes from what she could tell. Rebekah was sitting a few tables over. And Tyler was explaining that Klaus was turning her into a hybrid. Then Rebekah interrupted, laughing that she would only survive if Bonnie figured out some spell.

Caroline's breathing was slowing down, she was processing that she was most likely going to die. She felt hot, sweat covering her forehead and she felt pain everywhere. Tyler was running his hand through her hair, soothing her and repeating that everything was going to be okay. Klaus walked into the room and Rebekah stood, pulling Tyler away from Caroline and holding him in place. and

Caroline glanced up to look at him, he was carrying a vial of something in his hand and he leaned down to face her.

"Elena's blood, drink it."

She shook her head and Klaus tilted his head, squinting at the blond in front of him.

"Come on love, you'll die in a few hours if you don't have any blood either way."

"I'm not doing a damn thing you say" she bit out harshly, gripping the table when another wave of pain hit her. Tyler was calling her name out, struggling against Rebekah's hold.

"You see love, that's where you're wrong. Want to know why?"

"Go to hell!" She whispered harshly and Klaus smirked.

"It's because you belong to me now." He shot his hand out gripping her head tightly, tilting it back.

"Open up, love"

She squeezed her lips tight, glaring at Klaus and his eye grew stony.

"Very well then."

He forced the vial past her lips, shoving the blood into her system and Caroline's back arched back in pain. She held in the urge to yell and her body twisted painfully, throwing her to the ground. Turning, and convulsing, she growled and her eyes turned a bright yellow before returning to their normal blue.

She breathed out, the pain gone and she felt fine. Better than fine, her body felt better than ever and she slowly lifted her head to face Klaus. He was smiling, peering at her curiously. She could feel a rush through her body, feeling as if she could take on the world. A wave of gratitude filled her as she stared into his eyes and she shook her head quickly, ignoring the thought.

"I'd call that a success, wouldn't you love?"

"I'm not your love," she growled out angrily.

"We'll see about that. Rest up now sweetheart, I've got plans for you and you're going to need your strength."

He walked out of the room, leaving Caroline confused and irritated. She turned and Rebekah released Tyler, following her brother. Caroline nodded, assuring him that she was fine. She turned her head to the empty doorway thinking about what Klaus could possibly have planned. She could feel Tyler moving behind her and couldn't shake the feeling that Klaus had much more in mind for her than just making hybrids.

Klaus toyed with the phone in his hands, wondering if the blonde would respond. She had been quite reluctant to do anything Klaus had asked her to do and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The lack of loyalty she displayed would have earned anyone else far superior consequences. But something about the bright blue eyed hybrid made Klaus curious.

She certainly was one of a kind. The human girl who drove a stake through Katherine Pierce, befriended vampires, and had enough nerve to stand up to him. She certainly was a breath of fresh air and Klaus knew he would enjoy teaching her everything she was missing out on.

The British blonde had a suitcase with her and an annoyed look on her face as she knocked impatiently on Caroline's door. The door swung open, and the baby hybrid, raised her eyebrows at her.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline bit out harshly.

"He left me here! Nik actually bloody left me here to watch over you as if I didn't have better things than to babysit a baby vampire hybrid."

"Insulting me isn't really the way to go. And I don't need a babysitter." Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah before suiting the door. And then Rebekah's voice rang clear in her ears.

"Ah, but I have blood bags Caroline, and I'm sure you'll be hungry soon. And we wouldn't want to run into any mishaps while Klaus is gone, would we?

_She was on fire. His hands were trailing down her body and Caroline's skin felt like it was going to burst into flames at any given moment. She moved, attempting to help him reach his destination before she lost her head. But he stilled her movements, chuckling darkly._

_"Who's in control right now love?"_

Caroline woke up, startled and out of breath. His voice ringing in her head, leaving her frustrated and confused. He had been gone for weeks, and Caroline had woken up every night out of her mind with a desire she couldn't explain. She shook her head, slowing her breaths and attempting to clear her mind of him. It wasn't working though.

She couldn't deny that she felt better than ever. Being a Hybrid made her stronger, unbreakable, invincible. Caroline enjoyed it, and she owed it all to him. He had, afterall, made her who she was. His first successful hybrid ever. It gave her immense pride to know that she was the first, and she wanted to prove to him that she was just as fearless and powerful.

Elena couldn't understand what it meant to be free of the curse of turning every full moon. That Klaus was the one she was grateful to, in the back of her mind Caroline couldn't quite understand it as well. But she pushed it aside, thinking of the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her veins, reminding her of what she was capable of now. She left her bed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag from the refrigerator.

When Rebekah had first showed up on her doorstep Caroline had been irked, but the two blondes had found a common ground as the days went on. Both realizing that they weren't all that different from each other when Caroline's memories flooded back. Caroline had been making something in the kitchen when she started remembering, she'd dropped a glass and Rebekah popped in at the sound.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"I- I just-"

"Well, spit it out then, I don't have all day."

"I keep seeing things. Is that normal for a hybrid?"

"Seeing things?"

"They feel like memories. But they can't be."

Rebekah realized that she must have been compelled as a human and explained it to Caroline. Caroline gripped the edge of the counter, holding back tears and Rebekah saw herself reflected in the baby hybrid in that moment. Both girls had sought love, and in return had been hurt and broken. When Caroline had rushed off, Rebekah followed her to make sure she didn't do something idiotic.

Rebekah had stopped Caroline from ripping Damon's head off for what he'd done, reminding her that her brother had something else planned and that killing the eldest Salvatore wouldn't help the situation. Damon had the nerve to thank Rebekah for helping him and she'd turned on her heel thrusting her hand into his heart reminding him that she was waiting for her brother to finish him, thanking her would get him nowhere.

Caroline was grateful that someone had been there to stop her, and waiting for the promise of Klaus' wrath unleashed on Damon sounded like it would be worth it. Klaus.

She propped herself up onto the kitchen counter, dragging in blood and thinking about where Klaus was now. She wondered if he was thinking of her, if his nights had been just as restless as hers. He had after all, been the one to send her all those messages with promises of adventure and power. He'd promised her the world, and Caroline liked the sound of that. Their conversations always led to the same outcome, Klaus knowing exactly what to say, leaving her breathless.

He seemed to be the answer to all her problems lately, and Caroline couldn't say that it bothered her at all. Klaus hadn't been shy about what he really thought, or what he wanted. He wanted to teach her things, make her strong. She was important to him, he needed her. He wanted her. Aside from his promises and teasing, Klaus always left her with a longing for everything he was offering.

It gave Caroline a rush to know that she evoked something in Klaus. Because she certainly wasn't girly little Caroline anymore, she was strong and beautiful and she wasn't anybody's second choice anymore. It even went beyond that, she couldn't help but feel a need to make him fall at her feet. To remind him that she was the one who could bring out this side of him, and that he wasn't her second choice. He would always be her first choice.

She sucked in in another shot of blood and turned her attention to the moon. It was filling the kitchen with light and Caroline felt for the first time in months that it was beautiful again. It didn't control her anymore. She smiled as the blood coursed through her veins and curbed her appetite. She wondered if he was thinking of her.

He didn't like feeling like feeling out of control. And tonight she had done just that. The party was supposed to have gone without a hitch, but her stupid friends had been naive enough to think they could play with fire and not be burned. It was supposed to be his night to woo her and bring out that feisty side that drove him mad. But Mikael had found a way to ruin his plans to enchant Caroline. And then she had been stupid enough to put herself in the line of fire. Causing Klaus to feel everything he'd been trying to convince himself that he hadn't been feeling.

But there she was, throwing herself in the way of the harm that was intended for him and making him feel fear. Fear of losing her, the baby hybrid that haunted his eyelids every time he shut his eyes. Damon Salvatore had torn into her neck, draining her and he had seen red. He had tried to say that it was because she was an asset, tried to justify caring so much. In that moment nothing had mattered more than getting Caroline out of there.

Klaus had stood tall, lunging forward and driving the stake that had missed him, straight into Mikaels' heart. Mikael's body decayed before him, and Damon had run the moment the dagger had touched Klaus' hand. Klaus had glanced in his direction, nodding to his hybrids as he searched Caroline's body carefully. She was already healing and she stirred in his arms softly when he picked her up, mumbling something weakly, there was that pang in his chest again. He growled when Elena stepped forward to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you doppelganger. I'm sparing you all, because Caroline wouldn't take to kindly to her friends being massacred. But don't think for a second that I would hesitate to rip your throats out for Damon's actions. Now get out of my way."

Elena stumbled back and Klaus nodded at Bekah. She nodded back, knowing that Klaus would want this mess cleaned up while he tended to Caroline. Bekah couldn't even find it within her to be annoyed because Caroline was different. Something in her had sparked a bit of the old Nik back into existence and Bekah would do anything to have her brother back, whole and well again. She watched quietly as Klaus disappeared with Caroline and then turned to face everyone who was watching Klaus leave with blank faces.

"I hope Caroline lets him kill all you bloody idiots"

Klaus placed her delicately at the edge of his bed, and for a moment Klaus forgot why she was here in the first place. He looked down and all he could see was skin. Soft, smooth skin he wanted to kiss and run his hands over. But the spell was broken when her face turned and he saw blood, Damon Salvatore was going to pay whether Caroline like it or not. He carefully guided his fingers over the fading bitemark and swallowed back the bile he felt in his throat.

She wasn't supposed to make him feel the things he felt. She was supposed to be a challenge, someone he could conquer and instead he had created his equal. She wasn't like the other hybrids, she still fought back in her own way. With her wit and snark, she sure had her opinions on the party tonight. Klaus chuckled softly remembering her rants on how this needed to be perfect. He sighed, reaching down to pull off her bloody clothes, focusing on the task at hand.

Thinking about all the ways he could make Damon suffer certainly helped turn his thoughts away from what he would much rather be doing. He finished stipping her of her clothes, washed away the dry blood that was covering her neck and pulled one of his shirts over her. Occasionally she would shuffle and mumble incoherently, giving Klaus some sense of peace with the knowledge that she was okay along with another wave of anger at her actions as well. It was better to place his rage on Damon, but Klaus was also angry at her for thinking that she could just risk herself that way. She must have known that being his first Hybrid meant something, even though Klaus knew that it was more than just being his Hybrid. He carefully moved her up, tucking her into his bed. He stepped back to leave, when her hand caught his wrist.

"Stay," she whispered softly to see her eyes wide open and pleading him to not leave her. He nodded and Caroline shuffled over, looking to the open spot next to her. Klaus smirked, reaching down to remove his clothes. Caroline trailed her eyes over him, following his movements and blushing lightly when he raised his eyebrows at her with a smile on his face.

He crawled into bed softly, bringing the sheets back up to cover them both and Caroline shivered when his legs pressed against hers.

"Thank you" she let out, and Klaus closed his eyes hiding his thoughts from her. His breathing had slowed down, and suddenly his hands shot out pulling her closer to him.

"Love, if you ever do anything that stupid again, you won't be thanking me. Do we understand?"

Caroline huffed. "I was fine, Damon wouldn't have killed me."

"I don't care, this isn't your decision to make. Remember who is in control here."

A thrill ran through her body and Caroline remembered her dreams. Blushing, she trailed her fingers across his chest, breathing in his scent. He had looked handsome tonight, happy even. And then everyone's obsession with protecting Elena had ruined the night. It hadn't really been the way she imagined seeing him again for the first time in weeks, this was more like it now.

Klaus cleared his throat as her hands traveled lower.

"Don't start something you can't finish Caroline."

"What makes you think I can't finish?" she teased and Klaus groaned, reaching down to still her hands.

"You need to rest."

"Did you think of me?" she asked and Klaus looked down to see her questioning face.

"While you were gone," she added her eyes locking with his. He hesitated for a moment, and Caroline smirked, tapping her fingers against his chest.

"I thought about you." she breathed out and Klaus gulped, she wasn't going to drop this and he didn't have much resolve left.

"Caro-"

"I thought about you a lot," she let out slowly, her hands gripping his arms tightly. And then she yawned. Klaus let out a small breath, looking back down at her to see her eyes fighting to stay open. She curled herself around him and Klaus brought her closer to him. Her eyes shut, and she was suddenly in a far off place that Klaus couldn't enter. He wondered if she was dreaming of him.

Caroline felt something warm and solid presses against her body and she slowly opened her eyes to find a sleeping Klaus wrapped around her. The party came flooding back to her and Caroline vaguely remembered him bringing her here. It was still dark out and Caroline wondered how long she'd actually slept. She could feel every inch of Klaus next to her and Caroline wondered what he was dreaming about. Her hands came up to touch his chest softly and she smiled when he pulled her in closer.

All of her dreams were clouding her mind and Caroline couldn't take the proximity anymore. She leaned into the curve of his neck and breathed in his scent, running her nose up to his jaw. her lips pressed against his neck and Caroline sighed as she allowed herself the taste of Klaus. She smirked when his body began stirring awake and she moved her lips towards his mouth.

Klaus' eyes shot open and he pinned Caroline beneath him causing her to let out a giggle against his skin.

"What do you think you're doing love?"

"Use your imagination Klaus." she mumbled against his skin and he groaned. Her eyes came up to meet his, they were clouded and she could tell he was still holding back. Caroline reached up to grip his hair, quickly turning them and switching their positions before he stopped her.

"I think I've had enough rest, don't you?

Her hands were pinning him down and Klaus was smirking up at her now. He trailed his eyes down her body and Caroline felt them burning into her. She huffed, reaching down and pulling his face up to face her.

"I'm in control right now," she leaned into him and Klaus and he flipped them over, pressing himself against her.

"Who's in control now, love?" he chuckled darkly, holding her tightly under him and breathing her in.

"Shit" she breathed out, and Klaus smirked.

"You are mine," he growled, skimming his lips along her neck, his hands trailing over her body causing her to squirm and gasp.

"Yours."

"You exist to please me," he reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal her bare skin underneath.

"Stop teasing, Niklaus."

He froze above her, his eyes clouding over and Caroline smirked arching into him and slipping her hands down to his boxers. She could feel every inch of him against her and he shivered when her hands caressed the skin above the fabric that separated them.

"Say that again," he growled out and Caroline leaned her mouth up his neck.

"Stop." Her lips brushed up his neck and he gripped her waist.

"Teasing." Her breath was ghosting over his ear now and Klaus could feel her smiling into his skin.

"Niklaus," she moaned, before taking his earlobe in and biting him lightly.

"Fuck," he whispered and Caroline released his earlobe, scraping her teeth down his neck, to his shoulder.

"Who's in control now?"

Caroline slowly pulled down his boxers, wrapping her legs around him. Before Caroline could say anything Klaus ripped his shirt off of her and thrust inside her, rocking their hips together. his hands digging into her skin. She bit into his shoulder, moaning and shivering under him. He rocked forward again and she tightened her grip on him his hands roamed up her ribcage, his fingers pressing into her and she released his shoulder gasping for air.

"Niklaus"

Rocking, swaying, pressing closer and faster. They moved against each other and Klaus growled into her mouth when their lips found each other. He could taste his blood on her and he thrust up again making her cry out. Biting into her lip, he rocked against her again, changing the angle and Caroline moaned.

"Mine."

The room felt like it was spinning and Caroline was out of her mind. Everything was on fire, she tightened her legs around him, gripping his head back to hers, he was breathing heavily and Caroline could feel their release building. She bucked her hips up again and Klaus cursed.

"I-"

"Niklaus."

"Caroline."

They held on tightly to each other as their pleasure washed over them, their bodies a mix of sweat and blood. The world was turning and they were lost in each other, rising and falling over and over again. Caroline's limbs went limp and Klaus lazily smiled into the curve of her neck.

"That was…"

"Yeah…"

Klaus pulled away from her, looking down at her satisfied smile. Her fingers ghosted over his healing bitemark and Klaus bit back a moan.

"Love-"

Her fingers had trailed down to his chest and she was tracing something onto him, stopping him from saying any other words.

"I like the sound of that." Caroline whispered and he grinned.

"I told you you would."

The last letter trailed off her finger and Klaus reached for her waist pulling her against him and smiling.

_Yours_.

**AN: like i said, i hope you enjoyed. because it really was not easy for me to do this. and i was proud of myself for writing it while equally the color of a tomato. that's really all i've got to say on the matter. you guys are awesome. and i hopefully soon i'll have chapter 6 of wedding charades out. **

**alsoooo, in the next few days i will be posting non-klaroline fic on the page. i just wanted to give you all aheads up. this does not mean i am going to stop posting klaroline things, but i didn't want you all to misconstrue the situation when i did tart posting things that have nothing to do with them. **

**have a lovely week! **


End file.
